1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED clock, and more particularly to an LED clock that has an indirect lighting and can serve both as a clock and a floor lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional light emission device for a clock is a single light source or multiple lamps arranged in a partial area of the clock. This light emission device only can illuminate topical area of the clock. If the surrounding or ambient light is not sufficient to illuminate the whole clock, viewers can hardly identify the correct time only by the above light emission device.
In order to resolve this problem, multiple light emission devices are installed on each hour numeral of the clock. This arrangement can help viewers to identify the correct time by the brightened numerals, but the light beams aim towards the viewers' eyes directly from the light emission devices. The light beams might be too harsh or dazzling to the eyes, which makes the viewers uncomfortable.